barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Manu962/12
=May= The soundtrack of Barbie: A Perfect Christmas Hi Violet :D The soundtrack is this CD. "Snow Angels", "Greatest Time Of Year" and "Holiday" are some of the bonus tracks. I'll make pages for them because I don't know who else has the CD. XTinkerBellx 13:19, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Violet, I would be able to upload the songs to YouTube, possibly as videos with lyrics on them! :D I'll try to do it this weekend, when I have free time, because I'm having exams at the moment. XTinkerBellx 14:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I have to revise but I will get those songs on YouTube eventually! Also, thanks for making over 100 edits to the wiki and helping add information and things :D XTinkerBellx 10:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll try to get the songs up soon! Don't worry about making grammar mistakes, other people can edit them for you XD You make lots of great edits, Violet, but there are four admins and I think that's enough. However, only two of us admins actually make edits in the past few months! I'll ask the admins that don't edit anymore, if they don't want to be admins anymore. XTinkerBellx 12:32, May 31, 2012 (UTC) =June= Hey Violet, I uploaded one of the songs from the Barbie: A Perfect Christmas Soundtrack; you can listen to The Greatest Time of Year here. XTinkerBellx 10:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I'll upload the other songs soon! It's fine if you post them to other websites :D XTinkerBellx 00:01, June 4, 2012 (UTC) =July= Templates and Links Hi Violet, what happenes when you try to make a link? Here is a page on the Help Wiki that I think could help you. Here is how to edit templates. Let me know if they help you :) XTinkerBellx, administrator. 11:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC) When you make links you have to make sure the target page or url you linke to is completely correct. Also editing templates can be quite complicated but it gets easier with practice. What templates do you need help with? XTinkerBellx, administrator. 09:36, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I almost always edit in source mode so I you are on source mode and for example you wanted to add that LitD template to the bottom, at the end of the article just write Template:Dreamhouse and add after Dreamhouse. I don't know how to make templates for talk pages, sorry. --XTinkerBellx, administrator. 09:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Great, I'll let you know if I can figure out the talk boxes :) XTinkerBellx, administrator. 15:43, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I have problems with her too... That user, Aliceolive20034, said to me a few days ago that she would ruin my edits if I didn't make her an admin, and now she's really ruining them! Why does she have to be selfish and take away everyone's work? I was going to give her a chance to redeem herself, I thought maybe she'd just made a mistake but then I remembered what she said to me (without even saying sorry after) and now she's lost her chance. She's practically a troll! Thanks for telling me Violet! Now I have to fix all the things she messed up >.< --XTinkerBellx, administrator. 12:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry you spent so long undoing her edits but thank you! Would you still like to be an admin Violet? You always help so much! XTinkerBellx, administrator. 22:36, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Well if I make you an admin then you can delete pages, protect pages from being messed up, block users, things like that. If you have time then I think you would be a great admin! :) XTinkerBellx, administrator. 13:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Administrator I made you an admin Violet! :D XTinkerBellx, administrator. 13:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC) =August= Templates and Barbie The Princess & The Postar! Wow, thank you for telling me about Pap! I can't believe the website has finally updated, it was so hard to contain my excitement! I'm not sure how to make the template for the videos bigger yet, so I'll find out for you! XTinkerBellx, administrator. 00:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Violet! I didn't notice that Bloomfairies but I've blocked her for now. I'll talk to EloiseWinx and I'll edit the PaP song pages so people know who sang each song :) XTinkerBellx, administrator. 13:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It was Tori Keira had been in the palace and Tori was coming back from the concert arena in the carriage. Like I said, you can tell who it is depending on the necklace. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 11:16, August 21, 2012 (UTC) =September= Someone changed the title of a page Hi,Violet i want to tell you about Christine from Barbie And The Pink Shoes somebody change the spelling to Kristin Claire 09:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Messages from Nmdis Hello Vi I joined wikiNmdis (talk) 09:43, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for such an warm welcome ViNmdis (talk) 10:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) BLID Cast I added the voices, but I just looked at that tumblr thing too. I'll see if I can find confirmation anywhere else, and if not I'll delete them. --XTinkerBellx, administrator. 16:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Keira's Backup Dancers I was wondering if we should have a page for them too, but I thought maybe not because they don't speak and none of them have names. But I'm making a page for them called "Keira's Backup Dancers" because there is stuff we can add about them :D --XTinkerBellx, administrator. 22:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Barbie's 16 so I got rid of it. Someone else wrote that. She is most likely to be 17 because she has played 17 year olds several times, but it's not confirmed so I don't want to write it. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 11:43, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Barbie's age She is 16 years old! I have lot facts about it. I have lot books, movies and magazines about Barbie and in every books, when it is her birthday she turns in 16 years old. PaP songs I think it's fine, I didn't add the names before just because it was simpler for me to leave them out :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) =October= I noticed that too. I'll ask her about it, but she said on fanpop that she is going away for a bit so I might have to wait until she comes back next month. Also, should we change the name of the wiki to Barbie Animations Wiki? It doesn't only have info about movies anymore, and I think it would fit the wiki more! What do you think? I'll ask the other admins too. :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ok..thnx for your information..i understand...i just now edited Barbie (doll). pls dont delete my edits any longer..try to read it this time because i added so many facts about barbie..thnx and God bless.. Mariposa is Barbie Hey, I think you must know that Mariposa is played by Barbie. Because some are taking the fact that Mariposa is actually Barbie. And this is wrong...pls. respond. thnx. :) Lewis Carroll (talk) 02:37, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Here's the fact pls. don't be offended..thnx.. Although Mariposa wasn't voiced by our beloved Kelly Sheridan and we know that is was Chiara Zanni, she is still played by Barbie! Mariposa is not the only Barbie that wasn't voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Mariposa is Barbie because first, the official website of the film states BARBIE AS MARIPOSA (check it online). Second, Mattel had purchased the doll around the world with Mariposa branded as Barbie! Third, Mariposa was not the only Barbie whose story was narrated by another Barbie (Elina), they are: Swan Lake, The Nutcracker, Rapunzel, A Christmas Carol, The Diamond Castle. Fourth, if Elina is Barbie as well as Mariposa that is NOT an issue because, Barbie also played dual role as Anneliese and Erika, Keira and Tori, Barbie and Eden, Barbie and Clara, Barbie and Rapunzel, and Barbie and Odette. Lastly, if you're not still satisfied with these facts, you can ask the Mattel Company by sending your question on their address or through email. God bless and Thank you! Lewis Carroll (talk) 02:43, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Answers to your questions I have no idea if Mariposa is played by Barbie. Mariposa and Elina look completely different. Also, Raquelle from The Barbie Diaries is a different character from the newer Raquelle (and the new Raquelle dislikes Barbie for different reasons from the one in BD). We can make pages about the Stacie and Skipper dolls too. The doll pages kind of have some info about the dolls, so it doesn't have to relate to the movies all the time. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 10:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm sorry if I bother you much about Mariposa...But actually, she really is Barbie. But if you don't want to add her as Barbie in this site, it's ok for me...And, let's just wait for the Mariposa sequel, because there might be lots of surprises in that movie. Maybe this time, Mariposa will be looking more a lot like Barbie or Elina now, or maybe this time, Mariposa will be voice now by our beloved Kelly Sheridan and not Chiara Zanni. Maybe in the next Mariposa sequel, we can get more information if Barbie did really played Mariposa. Thank you so much for you time and responds. I really appreciate it. < ~I'll send the message above to Tinkerbell also~ > About Raquelle in BD and Raquelle in FS and FF...Yes, they are quite different persons already. But here's the fact, the Raquelle now we see in FF, FS and Life in the Dreamhouse was based on Raquelle in the BD. I saw your question on Tinkerbell's page... Once again, thank you my friend...Talk with you again soon...God bless... Lewis Carroll (talk) 07:35, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I didn't write that it wouldn't be Rainmaker so I don't know. I don't really understand the question, sorry. XTinkerBellx (talk) 07:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Millicent's last name is Rawlis Hi, Manu, I think that, you are good Barbie fan and you really know lot about Barbie's movies but why you delete my editing in "Millicent"? We know some information about Margaret and George from some old books, comics and also from "wikipedia" and "Barbie dream wiki". So, Margaret's real last name is Rawlis and Millicent is her sister. It mean that Millicent's last name is Rawlis too (because they are sisters)! So, if you'll have the time, answer me please and also, thanks for attention. :)))))))). Wikia contributor (Talk) octomber, 2012 Thanks, manu! Thanks, Manu for explanation! Now, I am understand why you delete my editing in "Millicent". Like you, I am 14 years too and I often view "Barbie movies wiki" and "Barbie dream wiki". I also have lot of old books, where are appear Margaret and George. So, I think you are one from best editors in this wiki. So, good luck in future editings! Wikia contributor (Talk) octomber 29, 2012 =November= I didn't delete it to be spiteful or anything, it just seemed a bit unnecessary. It's already said in the article that she's 17, and you wrote "Duchess Amelia stated that Tori was almost 18. So it is also safe to say she is 18 years old." It didn't make sense. Amelia said she is almost 18 but you said Tori is 18. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 13:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Odette and Giselle Their names are on Amazon.com, and that's where I found the photos of them too :) Kristyn does really become them. In the trailer it says "she dances as a star in famous ballets". Also, I noticed that Odette and Giselle's dresses have nice details - Odette's skirt has swans on it :D XTinkerBellx (talk) 15:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) your name is really Violet could you give me the address and I could put Hmm well I just thought maybe we could have a transcript page because some fansites and wikis have transcripts... I guess it's pointless really XD I don't know, what do you think? XTinkerBellx (talk) 21:57, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I think it's useful to find quotes on transcript pages, that's the reason I typed it all out XD Then you don't have to go through movies or videos trying to find lines, you can just read the transcript. XTinkerBellx (talk) 11:24, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Messages from Moi532 thank you for giving me the link and it is something I wanted to say I love your name because it's my favorite color and that's why I've asked this is really your name (but you know anyway I know it's a name that's just very rare when called Violet) and as well thou knowest whys there published next to your name "admin" I do not know 14:45, November 25, 2012 =December= Templates and Articles That template problem has happened to me too. I tried separating the templates with a heading but it didn't work. I'll see if I can figure out how to solve that problem! Also, I'm not sure if Odette and Giselle will need pages, because Kristyn transforms into them. I was thinking about how the Sugar Plum Fairy and Nutcracker don't have their own pages (because it redirects to Clara and Eric). So I'm not sure for now, I think we should wait like you said c: XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Questions from Moi532 whys you told me to delete my articles and blog post what does that mean duplicated? but thou hast done for me removes yes that is true that I do not speak English, but thanks to Google I can speak English translation but I want to create articles and I love it français.et when it is not English I have to translate.but I can create anglais.mais I prefer French whys thou removes modification I made on items I saw you serious right now on the wiki pourquois tu modifies des articles que j'ai modifié TinkerBell I think it's a good idea. Some character have pages even if they only had one line XD So yes let's go ahead and do those pages too. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:41, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I think we should make a page for each character because the list will be very long if we don't. XTinkerBellx (talk) 21:01, December 19, 2012 (UTC)